


Our World

by Ashiepants



Series: Head Over Feet [14]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cute, F/M, Gen, Romance, Sonny & Alex, Underwear Sonny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4590942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashiepants/pseuds/Ashiepants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex asks for forgiveness- with baked goods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our World

Alex took a deep breath and knocked on the door. She knew she had the key but somehow when she practiced she knocked on the door. He didn't answer right away but she knew he was in there. She suddenly had Girl Scout cookie selling flashbacks. Knocking on neighbors doors, her mom pulling Walt in a wagon at the curb waiting for her result. 

"Al?" Sonny answered the door in boxer briefs and a t-shirt, hair slept on, eyes a little red and bleary. 

"Hi." She said softly. This wasn't what she practiced. She somehow envisioned him in work clothes. That nice dark blue suit he wore. 

"What?" He leaned in the door frame. 

"Can I come in?" She asked cautiously. 

"Of course you can come in Al." He made space for her to move past him. 

"Did you sleep on your own couch?" She asked. 

"I didn't get a lot if it. There was a Crime Story marathon on USA." He explained.

His pants were on the floor clearly where he had taken them off. A few beer bottles on the table. Alex felt horrible. 

"There's always a Crime Story marathon on USA." She smirked. She set down the item in her hands. 

"What's that?" He motioned his chin towards the plastic container with the bright pink lid she set in the coffee table as he shut the door. 

She smiled. "A peace offering. I made you cookies."

"Cookies?" He internally fought his sweet tooth and his knowledge of Alex's culinary abilities. 

"I made them for you." She repeated and grinned again. "I'm sorry."

He chewed his lips and sat down near her but not next to her. 

"I didn't...I'm so stupid." She forgot her entire script. 

"You're not stupid." He shook his head. 

"I'm really fucking dumb Sonny." She looked upset. 

He sighed. He didn't want to be mad at her, and yet he still was. He was inclined to just hug her and kiss her and then carry her off to his bedroom but he knew that was just allowing her to avoid all of this all over again. So he let her do all the talking. He motioned with his hands for her to continue. 

She looked scared because he didn't respond, but tried to remember what she practiced saying. 

"I know I...hurt your feelings." She but her lip. "I... Don't want to stop seeing you. You're my favorite part of the day."

She shook her leg nervously. "I just don't know what I'm doing. I've never done this. The last time I had a long term boyfriend I was 16 and it was Justin Timberlake."

Sonny couldn't not smile. She grinned back. 

"Ok, serious. Sorry." She reminded herself. "I mean I've always dated but I never had to be invested, I didn't want to be and I had really good excuses; I was too young, I was too in college, I was too a nurse, I was too sad...I was too a nurse again."

He actually laughed. 

"No don't laugh. I have to tell you." She took a deep breath. 

"Okay." He forced his face into a stoic expression. 

"I just never do this." She sighed. "They've tried. I've made it a few weeks and then...then I realize I hate his cat or I can't date a musician or just something stupid happens. It's me. I'm stupid. But I never...it never really bothered me when I broke up with them. I just moved on. It was really easy...but it's different now. You're different. And when I try to figure it out...you don't act like all the dumb guys I dated. You say how you feel or you just say really nice sweet things. Or you order pizza so I won't be embarrassed in front of your sis-ter."

Her voice broke. "Oh my god." She muttered "Damnit, I didn't cry in rehearsal."

"Ya rehearsed all that, Al?" He grinned wide, the corners of his eyes crinkling up and his dimples marking each cheek. 

"Wait, I'm not done!" She added, wiping her face with the back of her hand. 

"Oh there's more." He nodded. He was impressed. He expected a fight not a surrender, especially not from Alex. 

"I'm just trying to explain myself. It really freaks me out Sonny. Like it really really does, when you say you love me." She took a deep breath. "Not just because I can't say it yet. But because...it's scary because...people leave and then they don't come back and I don't know what I would do...I mean it's not all that deep." She sighed. 

He nodded. "I know."

She looked at him and made sure she didn't look away. "You're my favorite person. I like being able to go see you when I get home and sleeping in your bed. I like when sometimes we see each other from across the hall at the hospital and you wink or you do that nod thing. I feel special, like I have this secret..."

"Al...I have to kiss you." He grinned and leaned in. 

"No wait!" She put her hand on his chest to keep him from her mouth. "I...I just need you to be patient okay? I'm going to try but I'm probably gonna fuck up...a lot!"

"You're doing fine." He leaned in again. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have gone off about Walt-"

"No...I...I know what you meant." She bit her lip. "But...I mean when I'm with you, here or downstairs or wherever, I'm just with you. I just want you. We're kind of in our own little world...it's a scary world but it's our world."

He smiled that squinty smile again. "Our world?"

"Yeah apartments 38 and 48 a world all our own." She smiled. 

"I like that." He whispered. "I like you."

"I like you too." Her eyes lit up as he kissed her. 

"I like you a lot." He kissed her again. 

"Me too." She murmured. 

He kissed her again his long arms snaking around her waist. She too put her arms around his torso. 

"You're not mad at me anymore?" She asked. 

"I was never mad..." He rolled his eyes. 

"You were mad!" She insisted. "You pounded your fist on the table."

"Okay, but...I was frustrated. This was a nice surrender though." He smiled. 

"Ya like that?" She grinned back. "Check out the cookies."

"Oh, uh, cookies aren't a good breakfast." He made an excuse. 

She rolled her eyes. "Sonny, they're like the premade ones. They're even cut into perfect little Legos so even I can't mess it up! C'mon, is my cooking really THAT bad?"

"Yes!" He nodded. "But it's not a deal breaker."

She grinned. "Good. So..."

"So..." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"I was thinking...I have unused vacation and I can take Thursday off and if you can take Thursday off..."

"What's Thursday?" He asked. 

"It's a good day for a staycation." She explained. "We're supposed to get a summer storm we can stay inside all day and watch movies and stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" He asked closing his lips around her earlobe. 

"Hey!" She pulled her neck away. "You told me it's not supposed to be all about sex all the time. Maybe we enjoy each other's company, tell each other secrets."

He smiled again. "That sounds great Al!"

"Alright! So Thursday morning you come down and I'll be waiting." She smiled and started to get up. 

"Wait, where are you going?" He looked disappointed. 

"Walt convinced me to go with him to Mom's." She rolled her eyes. "She misses me."

"Oh..." He frowned. "Can I come?"

"No!" She widened her eyes but then backtracked. "I mean, I'm not ready for my mom to know you. She's...intense."

"Intense?" He repeated. "Like how?"

She shrugged. "I dunno typical worried mom. She is always worried if I'm fulfilled. 'Alexandra, I just want you to be happy, that's the most important thing!' She all into her hippie shit."

"That doesn't sound intense Alex?" He smirked. 

"You're not around her! She's always telling me I'm independent but I have to make sure I'm not missing out on something." She shook her head. "She's totally telling me to plop out babies. She's still a total bubbie!"

Sonny laughed. "You know that's just how moms are right? That's how they love you."

"She's just so sassy when she does it. It's not fun."

"She's sassy?" He almost giggled. 

"Yeah she's always like 'who're you schtuppin' this week?'." She rolled her eyes. 

He laughed again. "So she's you?"

She glared at him and her cheeks burned. "I'm not like her!"

"Okay." He relented. "I'll reserve judgement 'til I actually meet her, which should be around 10 years from now, based on how slow you want this to move."

She smirked and crossed her arms. "You think you're going to reverse psychology me into inviting you to Riverdale but it's not happening. Cute outfit by the way."

He looked at his shirt which bore stains of pizza sauce and his underwear, which had ridden all the way up his thighs. He shrugged. "I'm the king of this castle, princess. I wear what I want."

"Oh okay King Dominick," she rolled her eyes. "I gotta go though, the train and the metro north, it's gonna be a nightmare."

"I guess I'll study..." He stared at her longingly. 

"Well study then! Turn off the Crime Story!" She lectured. "You just critique the...what did you call it 'shoddy detective work'?"

"They're lousy detectives, Al!" He pointed at the screen. "That one is thinking about bangin' her partner and her partner is married and meanwhile there's a serial killer on the loose? Amateurs!"

Alex laughed. "Well then turn it off..."

"But I wanna know if they get 'im!" He was back to being invested. 

"...and study the actual law, Detective." She smirked. 

"One more episode!" He didn't look up. 

"I'll talk to you later, okay?" She smiled. 

"Later, baby." He looked up briefly to watch her walk out the door. 

She shut it softly and Sonny reached out to the container she left on the table. He pulled off the lid and sniffed the cookies. They smelled like cookies. He took a cautionary bite. 

He shrugged. "Well what do you know, even Al can't fuck up these things."  
****


End file.
